The invention relates to a packaging machine which comprises a system for continuously fabricating packages and of a device to bring these packages by means of a deposition head into shipping cases, and further comprises a conveyor system which is arranged to advance the packages in seriatim from the point where the packages are made to the point where they are deposited into the shipping case.
An arrangement for depositing objects such as pouches in a receptacle of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,543. However, the teaching of this disclosure requires a temporary shutdown of the mechanism at the time when a filled receptacle is moved away from the loading point and in order to replace said filled case with an empty receptacle. The only other alternatives to such a shutdown are to have the mechanism run at idle, or else, the bags delivered during this time must be removed by hand. In either case, an operator is needed.